Automotive seat head restraints typically contain at least one notched post wherein one end of the post is permanently attached to a substructure contained within the head restraint body. The exposed surface of the notched post is sleeved within a pocket contained within the automobile seat body, the pocket opening typically being situated on the top surface of the automotive seat body. The occupant of the vehicle adjusts the head restraint position by actuating a button located on the seat body immediately adjacent to the latch post pocket. This action unlatches the notched post from the seat body, and as long as the button is depressed, the head restraint can be vertically adjusted. Once the head restraint reaches the desired height, the button is released, and the post is then latched at the nearest notch on the post. The weight of the head rest and latch post is supported by the latch assembly at a point just above the surface of the seat body. The underside of the head restraint is never in direct functional contact with the height adjustment apparatus.
Due to the presence of protruding head restraint latch posts, the underside of a vehicle head restraint body is in a relatively unfinished state compared to the more visible external surfaces of the automotive seat assembly. Specifically, head restraint latch posts necessitate the use of an equivalent number of openings in the fabric trim of the head restraint. Also, the underside of the head restraint may contain a seam where the edges of the upholstery wrapping converge. Various methods are used to finish, trim, or close out, these openings, in the attempt to provide an aesthetically pleasing, closely mated fit between latch post and fabric opening. Standard finishing methods include sewing, surging, and the application of unsightly j-clips and j-arrows to pull the opposing fabric trim edges together. Additionally, j-clips and j-arrows have the disadvantage of having to be sewn to the fabric, adding extra labor and/or time to the manufacturing process.
The repeated movement of the latch posts can cause fraying of the fabric of the head restraint body or bagging of the underlying trim material. Another problem associated with the prior art is the protrusion of head restraint fill material through the latch post openings. Fraying, bagging, and protrusion of fill material combine to produce a potentially unsightly head restraint finish, as the underside of the head restraint is clearly visible when the latch post is extended more than a few notches above the fully retracted position.